Falling Again
by Aldira
Summary: When the past starts bleeding into the present, what happens to the future? AKA in which Jasper encounters someone who looks eerily like a person from a time when all he knew was sweet tea, stable horses, and Mama's warm hugs.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

Warnings: Slash (Jasper/Harry).

Note: A large portion of this story will take place in the past. Be prepared for a ton of flashbacks.

 **Falling Again**

Every day was a blur of pain and exhaustion. A constant struggle of push and pull that never seemed to end. He tried, he really did. But the perpetual itch in his throat grew into a furious clawing whenever he so much as glanced in a person's direction. Everything overwhelmed him. This sensitivity prompted the others to keep a wary eye on him in case he slipped. The disappointment and underlying frustration. He could feel it all when they were forced to relocate prematurely. Again.

It annoyed him, the way they approached him carefully. He was dangerous and they regarded him with caution, as if he would lash out at any second like a mindless beast. His control was still weak. His brilliant mind, his greatest pride, was powerless in the wake of this irritating fault. He dreaded the moments when his mind grew blank and focused solely on baser instincts, reducing him to a mere primal savage. He hated losing himself.

They were always on edge around him, waiting if he snapped, _when_ he snapped. Like they were expecting it. As if they just knew he wasn't strong enough to control it.

Jasper gritted his teeth. He didn't need to be coddled.

Edward casted a sympathetic glance at his thoughts, which Jasper chose to ignore.

Jasper grumbled under his breath as he carried a box of Esme's dishes into the house, aware that everyone could hear his unhappy mumblings. He shouldered his way past Emmett in the doorway. Emmett stepped back, rubbing the back of his neck as he stared at Jasper's stormy back.

"Touchy much?" Emmett muttered.

Jasper dropped the box onto the dining room table before flying up the stairs, heading to the farthest room. Carlisle sighed at his behavior, placing a placating hand on Esme's shoulder.

"I don't see why he's taking it out on us. He's the reason we're in this mess in the first place," Rosalie said bitingly. A slamming door was her only response.

"He just needs a little time. You know how he is after the accidents," Alice said, unpacking the tupperware and utensils.

"He's guilty and frustrated with himself right now."

Alice nodded at Edward's words.

"Just give him some space over the next few days. He should be fine by then."

"What about school?" Esme asked, wringing her hands together.

"Call him in sick," Emmett suggested as he flopped onto the couch. Rosalie glared at him, angrily shoving a head of lettuce into the refrigerator. Emmett shot a sheepish smile but didn't get up to help.

"Would that be all right?"

"Jasper is too volatile to be around humans right now," Carlisle said, leaning against the counter. "You all will start school on Monday and Jasper shall join you shortly after."

He loosened his tie wearily, closing his eyes at the comforting hand smoothing his hair back. He smiled at Esme before righting himself, walking into the family room and patting Emmett on the back.

"Enough lazing around," Carlisle teased, shaking a broad shoulder playfully. "Come and help bring in the rest of the boxes."

The lump on the coach groaned dramatically as he rolled onto his back. "Why me?" he questioned with a pout that looked odd on the muscular man.

"Because you're a waste of space that isn't doing anything useful?"

Emmett wisely chose not to mention the moody vampire upstairs. Instead, he mock-glared at Edward who smirked in response.

"Hey, shut your mouth before I shut it for you," Emmett threatened, shaking a fist at him.

"That is, if you can catch me," Edward said, shrugging a shoulder nonchalantly as he raised a single eyebrow in challenge.

Esme quickly stepped in, lightly smacking Edward. "No fighting in the kitchen!" The last time a fight broke out indoors, the dining room table was halfway through the window, the chandelier on the floor, and a gaping hole in a wall.

"Let's take it outside then." Emmett gestured with his head to the still open front door, hopping up from the couch with renewed vigor.

Edward started stretching his arms. "I'm always up for an opportunity to kick your ass."

"Boys, you can have all the fun you want _after_ we finish moving everything into the house," Carlisle sighed, shaking his head with a smile.

"Whoever moves the most boxes wins!" Edward dashed out the door before Emmett could reply. Emmett squawked indignantly as he ran after him, yelling obscenities at Edward's back. Alice giggled at their antics while Rosalie rolled her eyes. She threw the last of the groceries into the refrigerator, tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder before heading upstairs to claim her room.

Esme sidled over to Alice's side, handing her the plates to place in the cabinet. "Are you certain Jasper will be fine?"

"Don't worry, Esme. I know he'll be up and running soon," Alice said, a mischievous grin lighting up her face. "And I also know he's going to be the happiest he's ever been."

Esme tilted her head curiously, a thoughtful look on her face. "Care to elaborate?'

"Nope! You'll just have to find out with the rest of them," Alice said cheerfully.


End file.
